


Balls on the Table

by kimmu



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Hiddlesworth, M/M, Ping Pong, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one beats Tom Hiddleston at table tennis. No one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balls on the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soltian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soltian/gifts).



> For Soltian, who the fault for this fic lies entirely on. She wanted inappropriate ping pong and she got it.
> 
> Inspired by Tom's clear love of ping pong and all of the interviews where he was rather smug about beating the rest of the cast at it. That just couldn't be left alone.

Chris had been utterly unprepared. 

The rental house Chris had found for the duration of the filming had come with a small finished game room in the basement complete with an old but sturdy ping pong table and a small box of paddles and balls to go along with it. It had been used as a convenient holder of a stack of movies for the first couple of weeks, and no other thought was given to the table. That was until Tom had finally arrived in New Mexico as well, and his blue eyes lit up with the type of excitement only Tom Hiddleston could hold for table tennis at the sight of the table.

“You didn’t say anything about table tennis being an option when you were regaling me with tales of how amazing this house was,” Tom had said as he smiled and picked a paddle out of the box.

“Bit easy to overlook with the water slide,” Chris had shrugged.

“True. Want to play?” Tom’s smile had only grown wider and more impish.

Chris hadn’t thought anything of it and easily agreed to a friendly match.

Ten minutes later, he’d glared at Tom over the net, unable to score a single point in the extremely brief game. “Best two out of three then.” The ease of his loss had stripped him of some the good cheer he had had at the beginning. The fact that it took Tom even less time to reach eleven points the second game had left Chris a little white knuckled as he gripped a paddle in his large hand. Tom had sighed and crinkled his face in that way that made him resemble nothing more than a very sad puppy needing love and had managed to get Chris upstairs and talking about the water slide without much protest. Chris hadn’t forgotten the way Tom’s eyes had lit up as he had completely destroyed him at ping pong, however.

 

“It’s such a shame that the weather’s ruined our last hurrah in the pool,” Tom frowned over his beer bottle as he looked out of the sliding glass door at the unexpected thunderstorm raging outside. “Who knew New Mexico actually had a storm season?”

“Most deserts do.”

“Ah yes, your experience with the Outback. What shall we do then,” Tom’s frown shifted easily into a smile as he moved away from the door and towards Chris, “Now that we are trapped indoors?” 

“Ping pong. You beat me pretty bad, mate. I think I deserve a rematch,” Chris shot Tom his best confident smirk as he finished off his own beer. “Been practicing.”

Tom’s smile faltered a fraction as Chris didn’t seem to pick up on the subtle hint as to how they should spend the rest of their evening. Tom had been looking rather forward to the joys of watching one Christopher Hemsworth frolic about mostly naked in the water he was so comfortable in, perhaps use Tom’s horrible tendency to be the one between them who burned quickly in the sun in spite of Chris’s much paler complexion as a nice segue to getting Chris’s hands on his body and then on to much more adult activities. “Mmm...you barely put up a fight the first time. What would make this worth my while?”

The slight purr in Tom’s voice made Chris pause and run a serious glance up and down Tom’s body. People always overlooked the elegant strength Tom’s long frame possessed, and even now as he stood a few feet away he was all casual, coiled grace. Chris’s eyebrows shot up and his own smile curled at the clear challenge. “Since you’re feeling cocky, how about loser does whatever the winner commands?” Tom’s laugh was full of delight, his tongue pressed against his teeth in that way of his that left Chris wanting to draw it out and capture it in his own. 

“Well then, lead on, Macduff. Winner takes all.”

“Know I’ve been spending too much time around you when I get that reference,” Chris made a show of rolling his eyes as he grabbed a couple of fresh beers before leading them down to the basement. It was littered now with random bottles and the detritus of the time Chris spent there leisurely, but the ping pong table was clear. “Since I’m such a gracious host, I’ll even let you pick your paddle first.”

“How generous of you, sir,” Tom shook his head but his eyes didn’t lose any of the twinkle that Chris’s wager had put in them. “In that case, this shall be my sword that leads me to victory.” He selected the newest and cleanest of all of the paddles that just so happened to be embossed green along one side of the blade and watched as Chris picked up his own paddle to use. “Oh, you have been practicing. You’re handling the shaft much better.”

Chris snorted. “Really?”

“I try.”

“Right. Well then, shall I serve or you?”

“You go ahead, darling.” Tom tossed the ball at Chris, who caught it easily in spite of the dirty look he gave Tom.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Chris all but growled as he took his place on his side of the table and served. Most people didn’t realize just how competitive Tom could be underneath his charm and wit and kindness, and Chris had always considered it something of an honour that he got to see Tom when he was at his worst. Right then, however, it was infuriating.

Tom returned the shot, Chris was pleased to note, without the offensive ease of their original game. Before he had taken up practice, Chris would have blindly swung at the little ball as it flew at him, but now… he smiled and sent it flying back towards Tom with a little spin added. Tom cursed and scrambled towards the ball as it bounced away from his body but saved the return. Their eyes met as the ball hit Chris square in the chest, and Tom had to laugh as he conceded the first point to Chris.

“My, you have been practicing. I’m flattered.”

“Can’t go easy on you, mate,” Chris was in full competitive mode, his smile at winning the first point full of more teeth than his usual easy going grin, and lined up for the second serve. 

The rally between them lasted longer this time but ended with Chris scoring another point. He whistled and waggled his eyebrows as he tossed the ball over to Tom as the service switched off. 

Tom’s serves were lightning fast, and Chris lost the next two points, though the second serve he’d managed to lay paddle on the ball, sending it bouncing wildly up into the air to hit the ceiling and making them both laugh. Tom called time to grab his beer. They resumed play, and this time, Chris returned Tom’s devilishly quick serve and enjoyed the pout he put on his friend’s face. Chris was unaware that the look on his face as he announced his added point was suspiciously like Thor’s as he crushed frost giant skulls with Mjolnir on screen. Before it seemed like any real time had passed at all, Tom swung at the ball and hit nothing but air. Chris won 11-3. He dropped his paddle to the table and whooped in victory. Tom simply crossed his arms and waited for Chris to finish his celebration dance. It didn’t take Chris long to realize Tom was standing there and smirking at him.

“You know, you should look more concerned. Losing and all.”

“I like to think of it as a win/win situation.”

Something about the ease of Tom’s stance, legs splayed wide, no stress in the set of his shoulders pulled Chris out of his victory haze. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at his friend and thought back to moments during the game where Tom seemingly just narrowly missed making a point or returning a volley. Tom was an excellent player. Chris was better at the game than he was before, yes, but he wasn’t THAT good all of a sudden. “Put your hands on the table,” Chris growled softly.

Tom’s eyebrows shot up, but he didn’t move. “Now, Chris…”

“I said put your hands on the table. Not talk.”

Tom’s lips thinned as he pressed them together for a moment before his face softened, and he raised his hands up in the air before placing them palm down on the surface of the table. 

Chris eyed his friend’s entirely not submissive posture, the still proud, straight set of Tom’s shoulders and his ass not quite in the air from where he was bent at the waist. It added to Chris’s irritation at being played for a bit of a fool by Tom. He didn’t process that his arm was moving to pick up his discarded ping pong paddle until he felt the smooth wood in his hand. “It wasn’t very nice what you did,” he said smoothly as he moved to stand behind Tom. His empty hand started low on Tom’s back and moved upwards, easily feeling the anticipation coiled in Tom’s body through the thin t-shirt Tom wore. He tugged the almost transparent material upwards as his hand moved, exposing most of Tom’s back and shoulders. Chris’s fingers finally slid into the dark strands of Tom’s hair at the base of his skull, massaging the sensitive scalp for a few moments, before his grip tightened. He pulled back harshly, exposing the elegant line of Tom’s neck as he forced his head backwards.

Tom squawked and started to try and twist away from Chris’s hold. “Chris!”

“Since you wanted this so badly you threw the game,” Chris ignored Tom’s protest as he smacked him firmly on the ass with the ping pong paddle. “You do what I say.”

The sharp sting of the paddle was entirely unexpected and that caused Tom to jump almost as much as the pain, muffled as it was through his jeans. He tried to turn his head and look over his shoulder because being unable to see Chris, and now not knowing what to expect, left Tom feeling a bit out of his depth. But the hand still firmly in his hair was enough to keep Tom in place. The pull on his scalp wasn’t pleasant, but the obvious strength required triggered that part of Tom that always wanted to keep pushing, to see what would happen if he pulled back. It left his heart racing and his cock thickening in his pants.

“I don’t think you felt that enough.”

“What?”

“You heard. Take your pants off.”

“Am I allowed to move my hands then?” The hand in Tom’s hair tightened its grip at the cheeky response. It made Tom suck in a shaky breath through his teeth. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” He didn’t try to alleviate the pull on his hair by standing up, just blindly reached down to thumb open the button on his jeans and lower the zipper, push them down over his hips so gravity could do the rest. Once his jeans were down and around his ankles, Tom returned his hands to the table and used it as leverage to thrust backwards and press the curve of his naked ass against Chris’s groin. He couldn’t stop the grin he knew Chris couldn’t see at the feel of his clothed erection rubbing against him.

Chris growled at the liberties Tom took even now in following his orders. He jerked back from the teasing pressure, forcing Tom’s neck to extend almost obscenely as he moved, and brought the paddle down this time on the smooth, exposed flank. This blow provided a satisfying smacking sound that was previously missing. Tom’s yelp left Chris feeling like the control was actually in his hands. He hit Tom again. It left a rapidly rising red mark on the smooth skin of Tom’s ass, and Chris dropped the paddle to the table to palm the abused bit of flesh. It was hot under his hand, and he rubbed a thumb soothingly over the sore spot before drawing his hand back and slapping it. The feel of his hand hitting Tom, the intimacy that was missing using the paddle, left Chris groaning as he dropped his head to mouth at Tom’s neck. He felt more than heard Tom hiss at the sting as Chris pressed his fingers into Tom’s still smarting skin and hoped that it would help leave a mark. He continued to nip and suck at whatever skin he could reach on Tom’s still extended neck, still firm in his hold on Tom’s hair, until Chris could no longer resist the urge to reach around the sharp curve of Tom’s hip to feel for his cock. It was hard and, as he found out when he ghosted his fingertips up the length to toy with the slit, already wet.

Tom’s back arched invitingly at the teasing attention paid to his cock. He wanted more. The slapping had been unexpected but wholly enjoyed now that the sting had receded to a warm burn. It left him feeling hyperaware of every place Chris was touching his body with hands left careless with possessive need. “Chris,” Tom moaned, voiced pitched low enough even with the strain to bring it to a velvety purr at the end, “I’m sorry, love.” 

Chris’s answering growl sounded suspiciously like it was covering a stifled laugh. “You’re not sorry at all.” He relaxed his hold on Tom’s hair and slid his hand down the back of Tom’s neck, fingers pressing firmly into the taut muscle there until Tom sighed and let his head drop forward. Chris softly kissed the skin pulled tight there over the bones of Tom’s spine and didn’t stop until he was licking at the slight sheen of sweat in between Tom’s shoulder blades. He grinned against Tom’s skin before straightening up. “If you’ve not hidden something somewhere, all you’re getting is some fingers you wet yourself.”

“Heh,” Tom laughed a bit breathlessly, “Why would I have something?”

“So you didn’t make me mad just to see how I’d fuck you?” Chris finally gave Tom’s cock the friction Tom had been wanting with a firm stroke.

“There may have been…ahhh a little of that involved.”

“Tom.” Chris smeared a thick drop of precome as he slowly rubbed a thumb over the head ofTom’s cock.

“My pants,” Tom groaned and tried to thrust forward into Chris’s hand.

Chris let go of his hold on Tom and laughed at the whiny noise he received in response. “Good boy,” he patted Tom on the red spot on his ass and kneeled down to search through the pockets of Tom’s jeans. He found the little tube of lubricant and dropped it on the table within easy reach. Instead of standing back up, however, he palmed both of the pert cheeks in front of him, giving them both an easy squeeze. “Chest on the table.” Chris squeezed a little harder.

Tom let out of a soft huff as he squirmed under Chris’s hands, but finally complied with Chris’s command, lowering his chest flat against the table. It left his ass in the air and his cock just barely unable to rub against the table. “This is rather unfair,” Tom whined as he dropped his forehead against the table.

Chris nipped at the inviting, soft skin in front of him and snorted in amusement at the hitch in Tom’s breathing because of it. “Deal with it,” he laughed as he spread apart the globes of Tom’s ass to reveal the tight pucker between them. Chris let his breath ghost over it for a few moments, watching it twitch and relax with each puff, before finally dropping his head to press his tongue flat against Tom’s perineum. He licked a long stripe upwards to the pink hole and let just the tip of his tongue push in. He waited for the shuddering moan he knew would be Tom’s response before stabbing his tongue further inside the tight passage. This was something Chris had never thought he would enjoy, but he loved the feeling of Tom’s inner muscles fluttering around his tongue and the needy little moans Tom would make whenever he would suck hard around Tom’s hole. He licked and sucked until he felt Tom start to loosen up and open and with an obscene final slurp, pulled back. The back of Tom’s thighs trembled under Chris’s hands as he strained to thrust against the table, and Chris stroked the silky skin there soothingly as he stood. He reached for the lube with one hand and again couldn’t resist the urge to run the fingers of his other hand over the red mark now darkening on Tom’s ass. “I wanted it to bruise, you know. I think it will.”

Tom managed to lift his head from where it was slumped against the table to glare over his shoulder, mouth turned down in a most appealing pout. “You will be kissing it and making it better later,” he said as he held Chris’s gaze for a moment before he corners of his mouth quirked upwards. Tom arched his back to strain upwards and wiggle closer to Chris.

Chris rubbed his jean covered erection against the cleft of Tom’s ass just to hear the satisfied groan Tom made at the rough friction and bit back a pleased sound of his own. He’d ignored his own cock the entire time he was teasing Tom. He gave himself enough room to unbutton his fly and get his cock out, already leaking profusely and flushed dark red at the tip, and let it slap wetly against Tom. “You’re loose enough I could probably fuck you dry,” he sighed as his prick slid between Tom’s cheeks. Chris thrust forward just enough to slide his cockhead over Tom’s hole and watch it twitch in anticipation.

“Ahh ahhh,” Tom whined and started to push up from the table. 

“But since you were so prepared,” Chris snorted in amusement and pressed a hand firmly between Tom’s shoulder blades to keep him flat against the table. Once he was certain Tom would behave for the moment, he reached for the lube and popped it open easily. He squeezed a liberal amount free of the tube and rubbed a now wet fingertip lazily over the pucker, spreading the slick in easy strokes, until it was slippery and grasping and able to smoothly take the two fingers Chris pushed inside it with no further warning.

Tom groaned low in his throat and clenched his hole tightly around the fingers now inside him, trying to suck them further into his body and give him the penetration he really wanted. “Ahh come on, Chris. You can ahh do better than that.”

Chris knew Tom was baiting him, but he still added a third finger and grinned when he felt Tom tremble at the added stretch. “Really now?” He spread his fingers apart, forcing the hole open and felt his own cock jump at the stuttering moan pulled from Tom and then again as he looked down and saw the flash of pink through his fingers. Chris kept his fingers apart as he started to fuck them in and out, drizzling more lube over them as they moved until Tom was moaning almost continuously with each slide, and Chris wasn’t able to wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around his dick, smearing what was left of the lubricant clinging to them along his length as he pumped his fist up and down a few times. It left him hissing and straining towards Tom, and he finally let the head of his cock rest against the relaxed hole. “S’good, yeah?”

“Yes yes yes, now!”

Chris’s eye roll at Tom’s demand was almost audible but it didn’t stop him from forcing the head of his cock past what was left of the initial resistance in Tom’s body. The grip around him was hot and tight and greedy and he fucked the rest of the way in in one long, smooth slide until his balls were firmly pressed against Tom’s ass. Chris didn’t pause for very long before he was drawing back out until only the tip of his cock remained in Tom. He grabbed Tom’s hips in both hands, not caring that his fingers were biting into the flesh there and dragged Tom bodily back onto his cock as he thrust forward.

Tom scrabbled for purchase on the smooth surface of the ping pong table as Chris started to really fuck him in earnest, rocking him forward with each hard thrust. It left Tom panting open mouthed and his toes curling. His cock was so hard it almost hurt, and it took a few tries before he was able to worm a hand down to start jerking himself off. He was wet enough his hand slipped along his length with ease. Tom started to make delicious whimpering noises each time he palmed the sensitive dripping head of his cock. The sounds drove Chris to fuck into Tom even harder, one hand letting go of its tight grip on Tom’s hip to grab at the back of Tom’s neck and force him back down. It left Tom little room to touch his dick, but any protest died because it finally allowed Chris to find the right position to hit Tom’s prostate with each now shortened but much faster thrust. 

Tom wailed as the pleasure spread out over his body and left his skin feeling too small to contain it all. Being restrained as he was by Chris just made the fucking he was receiving even more intense because he just had to take what Chris was giving him and left him concentrating on every jolt of feeling, each shift of Chris’s cock deep inside him until Tom felt like he was completely engulfed in Chris. His cries turned into nothing but a litany of Chris’s name and too soon but not soon enough, Tom was coming messily all over the table as his orgasm slammed into him hard.

Chris kept pounding into Tom’s hole through his orgasm as it twitched and tightened around his cock as if it was trying to milk him dry until he couldn’t keep up the brutal pace anymore. His hips stuttered and froze as he shot load after load of come into the welcoming depths of Tom’s body. Orgasm left Chris wrung out with shaking arms he relaxed to wrap around Tom’s middle as he pressed his face to his back. He huffed out a laugh and gave Tom a good squeeze. 

“Not that that wasn’t spectacular,” Tom said softly as he came back to himself, “But you weigh a ton and this table is not forgiving.” 

“Shouldn’t have picked it then,” Chris pressed a kiss to Tom’s shoulder and moved. His cock slid free of Tom with a wet squelch that had Chris biting his lip and thinking about another round. Perhaps in a bed. 

Tom stood up to his full height and rolled his shoulders. His back popped loudly from being bent and misused for the duration of their game, and he sighed in contentment as he worked the kinks out. “You certainly get points for surprise creativity. How am I going to explain the bruise on my ass, darling?”

Chris snorted and pulled Tom to him. “I’m sure you’ll think of something,” he murmured as he slanted his mouth over Tom’s to finally kiss him properly. 

Their tongues slid lazily against each other as they just enjoyed the post coital glow for a few minutes, until Tom was sucking on Chris’s tongue with a growing urgency, and Chris couldn’t resist the urge to feel between Tom’s cheeks. His hole was puffy and tender and pressing against it made Tom hiss and nip at Chris’s mouth. 

“Upstairs,” Chris grinned as he broke the kiss and stepped away from Tom. “Last one there gets tied up!” He pointedly looked down at Tom’s pants still around his ankles and smiled wickedly before hitching his own pants up and took off running.

“No, no, absolutely not. Hemsworth!”


End file.
